


Linked Universe: Sky's Fears

by SHSL_Gross



Series: Linked Universe! [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Sky aint having a good time, Someone misses Zelda and Fi a lot, Time comforts him a little, panic attack??? Maybe idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 16:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSL_Gross/pseuds/SHSL_Gross
Summary: Every Link has something that has caused mental scarring. Sky remembers everything that has caused him pain.





	Linked Universe: Sky's Fears

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off of the Legend of Zelda AU by user @jojo56830 on Tumblr and the blog for this AU is called @linkeduniverse on Tumblr also! Do check it out as it is so amazing
> 
> Again, I had a really cool idea for this, I loved the concept and writing out small parts of it, but as a collective… Im not a fan at all. Im honestly my biggest critic but still I’ll probably write more like this for some of the other Link’s eventually.
> 
> My Tumblr is @shsl-gross so please if you wanna talk to me about Linked Universe feel free to message me

Falling…

The sound of wings flapping aggressively, Zelda screaming were what followed after the bang in the sky field. The wind being knocked from his chest, unable to breathe. The air rushing past him in all directions and unable to make heads or tails in which direction he was falling, and then…

**Darkness.**

Someone… someone was calling his name. He felt weightless but also as heavy as a stack on pumpkins at the same time, he couldn’t bring himself to move. He could hardly see anything in front of him it was darker than any night he’d ever seen, and then there was a light so bright he struggled to see the figure of purple and blue speaking to him. That somewhat metallic and heavenly voice calling out to him once again, the only thing filling his senses, echoing all around him.

_“You are vital to a mission of great importance.”_

Zelda. She was there, falling along with him. He reached out for her, extending his arm as much as he could possibly manage. Her scream once again filled his ears, it was the worst thing he could ever hear. That fear so evident in voice. He was helpless to do anything as she was consumed by…

**Darkness.**

 

 

Sky found himself zoning out more and more recently, always thinking back to the same event that kick-started everything for him. Most of the time he could get away with it; sitting around the campfire with his bowl on his lap, startling and dropping his food when someone called out or touched him. Drifting away into sleep and his dreams being filled with that black expansive void, only to jolt awake covered in a cold sweat.

Sometimes though, the thoughts came at the worst of times. Whilst wood carving was a relaxing hobby he had, those small thoughts of fear would plague him and make him jump and catch his hand with his knife, causing far too many little cuts in his skin. Or perhaps when holding his bow he may had let an arrow loose prematurely once or twice, with stern words from Legend following.

If any of the others had noticed, they hadn’t said anything yet, and he was grateful. He wasn’t sure how he’d explain it if they did. They all had something from their adventures which instilled a sort of fear into them, and most of them refused to talk about it for reason he understood completely now.

They all had it: the Triforce of Courage, but still there were things that went past even what that could do to dull some of the effects of what had happened to them. Physical wounds healed, but mental ones were a bit trickier.

Sky definitely wasn’t the closest to Time, the two of them saw things very differently regarding certain matters, but they still got along well enough. It was the way that Time never really talked about himself, in any matter until it was absolutely necessary. Even after they all met Malon, they all found out they really knew less about him than they realised. That was out of a fear that the eldest of them all had going back to his past.

He struggled to admit it to himself, let alone would he ever to Zelda, but from the first moment he had jumped from his bird to descend into the unknown surface beneath the clouds, he had been terrified.

 

 

It was a terror that ran icy cold from his head to his toes, numbing every part of him. He could see the trembles from his hands on the hilt of his sword or fingers clutching into the fabric of his sailcloth after skydiving down. When his feet hit the solid ground beneath him, it was instinct to pull his sword out and be on guard.

Fi was always there, helping him calm even without him needing to call her. She was a constant throughout all his trials. It almost seemed, looking back on it, that she grew just a little bit more human every day. Her speech patterns changed and some of the things he had to comment on about people or creatures on the surface made him laugh a few times. He… respected her more than he could ever say in words. He was…

Thankful. To her.

Something’s he struggled to forget… No matter how much time had passed.

He understood now how Time felt a little bit more. Talking about what had happened was hard. Painful.

His journey with the other Link’s hadn’t been at all peaceful, though none of them had exactly expected that. They all had scars to prove the travels they had all experienced in some way or another. Physical reminders or not.

 

 

_“Ahhh! Link!”_

He could hear his name being called over the sound of the two birds screeching and the rushing wind past his ears, his hair blowing out in all directions from the tornado and he reached his hand out for her form that quickly disappeared under the clouds.

“Sky! Sky!? Hey get your head out of the clouds and come on!”

This was different. His name, it sounded so different. Odd. The voice that carried it was also not the one he heard before. It wasn't… her voice.

Metal clanging together and shouting flooded his ears, it was almost too much. The heavy feeling of his sword and shield in his hands returned once again, as solid as the ground beneath his feet and the wind once being knocked from his chest, gasping to catching his breath as the air rushed past him. He couldn’t help but look down at his hand as it trembled around the grip of his sword, his fingers losing all feeling as he nearly dropped her.

“Sky!?”

Fi? Where was she? Why… Why wasn’t she coming out? No matter how much he wanted her too, no matter how much he stared at his sword inwardly begging her to make her appearance, she would never show. No matter how much he tried or how much he prayed, she wouldn’t come out. The dowsing wouldn’t work, her voice wouldn’t ring throughout his head, and her metallic body wouldn’t float before him. He knew… He knew she was asleep but that one thought rung out in his head loud and clear. That one question he hated asking himself.

Had he been abandoned?

**“SKY!”**

A chorus of voices called out. It was to no use.

The others couldn’t reach him in time as wooden club was swung at him, hitting him square in the chest with absolutely no reaction. Whilst he held his shield, Sky had no been protecting himself and he was hardly aware of the battle going on around him. Bokoblins were never much of a challenge, especially again nine heroes, but the never ending stream of them only had reminded Sky of something far too vividly.

Moving hurt. The tree he had bashed into hadn’t made for a very soft landing and whilst the ringing in his head has stopped, the shouting had escalated. Eight voices all so different so similar called out to him, but the effort to open to his eyes and move had completely disappeared.

His ribs ached. His back ached. His head.. ached. Everything was flaring up in agony and it took everything in him to move and to reach for his sword that he had dropped.

She wasn’t going to appreciate that at all.

At least the darkness clouding his vision had stopped finally allowing the bright sun to appear again as he looked up to the sky above him. There was no blustery winds pulling him about, just a soft breeze rolling through the trees. He was on solid ground. The dirt he could feel through his fingers was proof of that.

Breathing still hurt. No longer because of phantom gusts blowing him about like a leaf in a storm, but because of a bruise forming in both the front and back of his chest. The scratches on his hands and back from the twigs poking into him stung something fierce, but at least he could tell he was mostly unharmed.

Sky teared his gaze from the bright blue sky with soft clouds rolling across the field, down to the eight figures catching their own breathes in the clearing before him, and then to his sword. She still shine beautifully in the light, the blue hilt reflecting the sun like a crystal, many different shades bouncing across the blade. She was still so immaculate after so much time.

 

 

“Hey! Earth to Sky! What in the Goddesses name was that all about?”

Legend had been the first to call out. None of them had been particularly surprised by this at the least but it prompted them to all now turn towards the one in question who was still propped up against the tree, staring down at his sword rather than his companions. Eight pairs of eyes stared at Sky, all showing an variety of emotions. From curiosity, to annoyance, and worry, all of them could tell something was up with their friend.

Time was the first to approach him fully, even though both Wild and Twilight accompanied the old man to assist where and if they could. Twilight, after quickly looking over Sky could see that the slightly younger man was struggling to hide the pain on his face and turned back to the others.

“Hey, does anyone have any potion-”

“I’m okay. I just…”

Sky finally speaking up and startled them all, and still he hadn’t looked up from the ground as he got himself up slowly, propping himself up the entire time on his sword and dusted himself off. Both Wild and Wind shared the same facial expression of uncertainty, but no one said anything as a heavy collective sigh went across the group and Twilight moved forward to lead the charge once again. After all, they still had places to get to. They couldn’t wait around all day.

“Are you sure?”

Time had stayed behind with Sky as the younger of the two took one of his potions out from one his Adventurer’s Pouch, drinking down the red liquid in order to speed his recovery. Even he could admit to already feeling better the moment the substance touched his tongue, and he had to be carefully swallowing it as to not choke in surprise.

“Yeah, I’m okay now. Just.. I had a moment.”

“I think it was a bit more than just ‘a moment’ don’t you think?”

Really he didn’t need to be called out on it, he was aware of what had happened. He had been find with the first few Bokoblins, cutting them down along with the others with no issue, but when he noticed that more and more kept coming that feeling of dread washed over him and he froze.

Once again the two started walking to catch up with the others. Being left behind would have done neither of them any good, but they still kept back a little bit. Sky because he didnt want anyone over hearing - it seemed like Link, no matter where he was from, had the habit of being a bit of an eavesdropper - and Time because he could trust Twilight to lead the others. He knew where they were headed. 

“I miss her sometimes.”

“Who? Your Zelda or-?”

Time nodded his head to the sword on Sky’s back. He was well aware of the being Sky spoke of on occasion as he cleaned his sword, always a small happy, but pained, smile on his face.

“Both. Fi was a blessing from the Goddess who accompanied me the entire time when I was looking for Zelda. She was… Always there for me. And Zelda… Every time I got to see her, she’s gone again only moments later. I just…”

“You’re worried. I get it. Being away from the one you love is dreadful, not only you, but also them are filled with that fear of what if you never see them again. No one ever knows what can happened whilst you’re off out on another adventure. And you’re allowed to miss those who aren’t around anymore. Its natural. All of us understand that.”

Sky was at a loss for words. Everything his elder had just said was exactly true. He looked up to the seven backs walking in front of him. The seven, eight including the man next to him, versions of himself who had all been on perilous journeys, singular or multiple in some cases, and had all gone to find or save someone or something, and had all lost someone or something at some point.

“All wounds heal with time. Some just take longer than others.”

Sky couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped him, and even Time’s raised eyebrow and unimpressed one eyed glance couldn’t stop him.


End file.
